rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Anwyl Clan
The Anwyl Clan is an elven house of nobility that operates in roleplay similar to a traditional human family would. They are allied with the rebel effort in Tirranwn and often have conflict versus the Irowerth Clan. In contrast, the Anwyl knit closely with those known as the Neleseth. Much in the way that the Cadarn are known for their strength and the Ithell are known for their song, the Anwyl are recognized in the elven world for their unparallelled talents for grace. For the time being, this clan of elves is known to have been one of the original eight elven households to first pass through the world gate into Gielinor, led by their goddess Seren. The Allegory The day they attacked stands out, vividly clear in my memories. I have many, but that day is the clearest. Painted in blood and tears. It was the day we were driven from our home. The day the Iorwerth Clan attacked. Those of us who escaped, we were lost. We wandered Isafdar for weeks. The other clans wandered with us, but our numbers were so few. Longing glances were cast towards the shining walls of Prifddinas, no longer our's to call home. We tired of roaming, we sought a place we could call home. Together, we, the refugees, planted Lletya, and watched her grow. We built a small temple dedicated to our Lady, Seren. It was not Prifddinas, but it was home. Along with our stories of Prifddinas, we tell our young stories of Sein(t)war, the Sanctuary. The place where they would not be under threat of the Iorwerth clan. But Lletya will provide for now. We are the Anwyl Clan, we are not as powerful as the Cadarn, as clever as the Iorwerth, nor as melodious as the Ithell, but we are the graceful. We serve our Lady Seren, and we serve our Lady Sylvari. We cast our gazes still towards the splendorous walls of Prifddinas, and a brighter future. History of the Anwyl Clan The Anwyl Clan is one of the Eight Elven Clans, one of the original that travelled through the World Gate with our Lady Seren. This clan is the clan of grace, and the Anwyl family have traditionally been consorts, spies, diplomats, messangers, and guides. They navigated the wild lands of Tirranwn the best, and mostly chose to stay in that region. When Baxtorian and Glarial left to bring civilization to the Eastern lands of Kandarin, only a small faction of the Anwyl Clan followed, called by themselves and the rest of the clan "Strongrace." When the Iorwerth Clan attacked the rest of Prifddinas, the Anwyl fled, very few of them tried to fight back. One of the few that did was Lady Cyrstine Anwyl, the then Matriarch of the Anwyl Clan, and the mother of Isolde and Artaith. She fought using her crystal singing abilities mixed with her magic capabilities, bidding her mate, Padrig Anwyl take their children and their clan and flee, rather than fight. It is unknown what happened to Lady Cyrstine or her two guards who stayed behind to fight with her, they are presumed dead. Padrig led his family, joining with the stream of refugees from Prifddinas. Many of this mass of people broke away from the group, to wander by themselves or in smaller groups, but the majority of the people, now led by the Cadarn Clan. Padrig continued on, his two daughters, and most of the Anwyl clan in tow. After several years of wandering, and a few skirmishes with the Iorwerth clan, the large nomadic group settled in the southeastern corner of the Isafdar Forest. With the remains of their magicks and with prayers to the Lady Seren, the refugees planted Lletya, meaning lodge or resting place in the tongue of the elves. Here many elves settled, some merely used it as an outpost to resupply in their self-inflicted exile, some as a stepping stone to places further, some as a base from which to strike at the Iorwerth Clan. Padrig himself settled in Lletya with his eldest daughter, the years of wandering, while short, had made him withdrawn and bitter. Isolde gently took over the leadership of the Anwyl clan, to which Padrig did not protest. She has led it since this event, in late fourth age. Isolde joined in union with Celyrn, not so much out of love, but out of familial duty and honor. Her mother had arranged for Celyrn to marry Isolde long before Prifddinas fell. This was an attempt to bring two factions of the Anwyl Clan together. Though such political dealings were unnecessary, Isolde joined into cysy*ltu with Celyrn, the elven form of marriage when he returned to Lletya, after his world travels. The clan now hangs in a delicate balance. The relations among the clan remenants within Lletya are strong, and no progress has truly been made against the Iorwerth clan. Category:Elf Category:Families Category:Noble